I Lost My Virginity to a Kanker
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Eddy's & Lee's relationship is not as sweet as the other Ed's & Kanker's but it is just as endearing. This is the story of their love.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I really liked writing my Ed & May story (Ed´s Blue Roses) I thought why not do one for Eddy & Lee, and this time it might be more than a one-shot since Eddy is not only my favorite of the Ed's but also my favorite character in all of fiction! Rated T+ for sexual themes but I will try to be somewhat mature about it.**

**This chapter is all from Eddy's perception. **

Eddy woke up with dizzy vision and a bad taste in his mouth. He saw a ceiling fan on a low white ceiling and he noted that he was lower to the ground. That was when he realized that he wasn't in his own bedroom. He turned on himself only to see Lee Kanker's grinning face.

"Good morning sugar bum" Lee said.

Eddy started screaming. "HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA-ouch". Eddy's scream was cut short when he felt an immense headache. His laud scream made it ring in his ears.

"Hangover? Yah you did drink a bit too much last night stumpy".

Eddy gave a confused expression. His awkward thoughts razed around in his head. "O, my god I just lost my virginity to a Kanker" was his exact thoughts.

"Before you go all crazy, I was drunk out of my mind too so don't point any fingers at me". Lee took off the bed sheet and got of the bed, she was completely naked and Eddy couldn't help but to ogle her. He sat up as he felt a bizarre mix of awkwardness and arousal. He sighed and fell down on the pillow again.

"We did it, didn't we"? He asked with his palms over his eyes.

"Not really. The train never hit the station so to speak. You wouldn't take of those leopard skin shorts of yours. You were to embarrassed take them off". Lee answered chuckling as she put on her pants. She took up Eddy's pants and shirt and throw in on the bed.

Eddy rubbed his head as he tried to remember what happened last night.

"You got it bad don't you sweetie? Do you know what always makes me feel better when I got a hangover? I drink some water and take a walk on the country side. You up for it tiger"?

This was only the second time in his life that Eddy gotten drunk and he felt confused. "Sigh, sure".

Eddy was in the Kanker's kitchen, filling up water in a glass. Anything to ease his headache he thought as he started to remember the events of last night. It was one of those outhouse parties around some big campfire. All the teens were there dancing and talking around the flames. There was a lot of booze. Double D could of course not hold down his liquor and fainted after one mug. Ed of course felt concern for him and carried him home leaving Eddy all alone so he started talking to Lee that more than happily took some alone time with him. They spend some time together but he didn't remember anything they did really more than that stroll they took up to the Kanker's trailer, holding each other's hands.

He drank the water and went to the door. The sunlight hurt his eyes when he opened it. Lee already stood outside waiting for him. Unlike Eddy that still was a bit nervous about the whole situation she seemed untouched by it.

The two walked a path that led out west of the camping place and into an open grass field, littered with car tires and steel cans. There was also a stagnant little stream with some stones around it that stretched thru out the field. Eddy could feel his energy rise of the sun and the air and he started nonchalantly jump on the stones along the stream. He felt at peace.

Lee walked a bit after in a straight line with her arms in a cross as she smiled at Eddy. "So what do you think of us?" she asked.

"Us? Well, I know that I am awesome, you I have reservations for" Eddy responded sarcastically.

"I mean us as a couple" Lee said in her usual tone.

Eddy didn't know how to answer and simple jumped of the rock he was currently standing on and started walking next to Lee.

"We could be a couple just like Double D & Marie is" Lee pointed out.

Eddy started to think about how much the Kanker sisters had grown during the last four years. They weren't the same love sick attack dogs anymore. At first they simple stopped chasing the Ed's than they became the trio's friends. It was like some invisible peace treaty had been sign…and yes, Double D & Marie started dating. Only god knows how that unholy union happened. At first they wanted to keep their relationship secret but those two are about as subtle as a charging elephant in a library. May & Ed had become good friends. Unlike most teens they still kept that childlike sense of wonder (Ed more than May thought). May never stopped flirting with him thou. If Ed only had one more brain cell he would have noticed that. Thinking about his friend's love life started to annoy him.

"Can we please talk about something else"?

"Okay what about May & Ed as a couple"? Lee asked with a smirk.

Eddy frowned at her. Her attempt at irony wasn't lost on him.

"You know, if your gorilla was just a bit smarter he would make my little sister a very happy gal" Lee continued when Eddy didn't answer.

Eddy gave a smile. "Yah, if only they had a brain cell between them right".

Lee started to laugh her usual deep laughter.

The two continued until they came to a hamburger bar at the edge of the field by the highway. It was named Joe's Grill & Breakfast.

"You want some breakfast? My treat." Lee exclaimed.

"You offer me free food"? Eddy asked with a smirk.

Lee nodded her head. "You heard me right".

"Well, you'll be doing it on your own risk". Eddy remarked as the two walked in.

"So, what's your poison"? Lee asked Eddy.

"I take a 50 pound burger with French fries and cola." Eddy obviously took the most expensive meal they had.

"And I take the egg and sausage" Lee said to the cashier. The cashier raised an angry eyebrow at the couple. He didn't like how they talked as if he wasn't there.

Lee took out a credit card from her back pocket. "Hey Eddy, why don't you take booth"?

Eddy looked over the restaurant. It was nothing special about the place. It had round tables lined with cushion filled booths. He sat down by one of them.

Was all this really so weird he thought. I mean it is in that "I never thought I be doing it in a million years" sort of way but it all just feels so natural. As annoying as she is Lee can at least make me laugh. Eddy thought to himself.

Lee came and sat down across from Eddy. "So how is life treating ya, you guys still scam people for money"?

"It's funny, most people thought that after our encounter with my brother everything was going to be about us making relationships. As if life was all about that lame shit. No, you got to look after your house so yes, we still "scam" people. We invite the suckers over for rigged poker games, we sell cigarettes to Rolf that is not allowed any by his parents. Recently we have been selling all kinds of scrap we've find in our attics."

"And I bet you charge double the worth of the crap, right?" Lee said.

Eddy pointed his trigger finger at her. "You bet we do". The two started laughing.

Eddy whipped a small tear with his finger.

"Right, I almost forgot. You dropped this in my room earlier" Lee said and handed Eddy his wallet. "For a guy so greedy you're not very careful with your money".

"Well, thanks you for the tip mom" Eddy snapped at her.

He opened the wallet and immediately noted his id-card. "So, I guess you know my secret middle name now"? Eddy asked.

"We have all known your name for four years now Skipper." Lee said with certain sarcasm.

"So, I guess you will annoy me with this too now"?

"No, I think it's cute. Like the rest of you".

Eddy raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't know if she meant that complement or if she was joking. Of all the Kankers she was the hardest to understand. Not just because of the hair that covered her eyes but also because Lee had this almost inhuman ability to keep her cool in almost any situation. In this case she sounded sincere thought.

"Lee can I ask you something"?

"Sure, Stumpy what do you want"?

"Are you not ashamed over anything we did last night"? Eddy asked somewhat nervous.

Lee rubbed her chin as she thought of a fitting answer. "I am a bit ashamed of myself for losing control over my drinking but snuggling with you was just wonderful".

Eddy blushed and gave Lee a sheepish smile and it wasn't the first time. As the hormone filled teenager he was he had crushed on several girls the last seven years. Nazz, Marie, May and yes even Lee (but never Sarah). For the most part he didn't have the courage to ask the girls out and when he did he got rejected. His passionate feelings usually died out after a while and now he was there again, starring at her with bright eyes, resting his head in his palm. He knew he must have glanced at her to long know and needed to say something.

Rescue came in form of the waitress giving them there food. Eddy grabbed the hamburger before the plate even reached the table and started taking big bites of it, trying to hide his stupid smile by chewing. He then took a sip of his cola to swallow down the burger. He burped a little.

He then caught Lee looking at him with the same passion as he did a few seconds ago. He could still not see her eyes but he could tell. Eddy felt the need to redirect the situation.

"So, why do you still have that magpie nest on top of your head"? Eddy asked jokingly.

"At least I have a choice baldy".

"I am not bald, I got three fine sprouts growing right here" Eddy said, stroking his three long hairs.

The pair finished their plates and walked out of the restaurant.

Suddenly Kevin came riding his motorcycle. He stopped in front of them. "Hey Eddy is that trailer trash your new girlfriend or something, dork!" Kevin exclaimed, he laughed while driving away.

"Four years and you still can't come up with a better insult, Einstein" Eddy shouted back.

"Nobody insults me and gets away with it" Lee said and whipped out a fishing rod from behind her back.

"You're always caring a fishing rod with you"? Eddy asked.

"It's like a condom, you never know when it comes in handy".

Lee waved the line gracefully before swinging it at Kevin. The hook caught Kevin's shirt and tossed him of the bike that violently crashed into a tree.

"My bike"! Kevin shouted as Lee wind him in.

She took him by the shirt-color. "Your bike? If I were you I would be more worried about my own well being" Lee proclaimed sadistically.

Eddy watched with both nervousness and excitement as Lee tortured Kevin in ways that should be physically impossible. He was happy it wasn't him and even happier it was Kevin. Lee pressed Kevin's feats up his own anus, she then pressed her fist down his throat. She managed to pull Kevin's legs out his own mouth. Eddy started laughing fanatically at the sight of the Kevin's now circular body.

"Hey Eddy do you see what I see" Lee said while pointing at a thorn bush on the other side of the road. Kevin tried to plead for mercy but with his legs in his mouth he couldn't say anything comprehensible.

"Are you a fan of football or bowling, honey"? Lee asked Eddy.

Eddy gave Kevin a sinister smile. "Bowling".

Lee put a pair of fingers in Kevin's nostrils and her thumb in what little room was left in his mouth before throwing him. Kevin rolled across the road, crashing into the thorn bush.

Eddy couldn't help himself anymore. He broke out in laud laughter. He laid his arm on lee's shoulder to keep his balance. "You're an amazing chick Lee" he said.

What followed was a moment of awkward silence. Eddy felt a bit embarrassed over what he just said but Lee continued her cocky smiling, she could feel thou that Eddy was nervous and decided not to put some more heat on him by saying something. She felt proud over herself to have managed to get a compliment from her crush.

"I guess I should head home now". Eddy said jerking his finger at the direction of the town.

He started walking but Lee quickly catches up to him. "Mind if I tag along"?

"Would you piss off of if I said no"? Eddy asked jokingly.

"Nope".

The words "That's what I love about you" almost slipped Eddy's mouth but he managed to hold it back and simple gave Lee a genuine smile, a token of approval.

On their way to Eddy's home Eddy started reflecting on what was happening.

I am pretty sure I am in love with Lee Kanker. What do I mean pretty sure, I slept with her, sort of. I have a gnawing feeling in my tummy, it's really freaking annoying. It's like my soul is telling me to do something but every nerve in my brain tells me not to. Come on Eddy, you pussy. You have tried to get a girl for years and now the coolest girl in Cul-de-Sac is practically begging you. What the fuck is wrong with you?

They reached Eddy's house and walked to the front door.

"Well, this is it" Eddy said.

"You know it's traditional for the guy to kiss the girl at the doorstep after a date" Lee said with her usual smug expression.

"This wasn't a date Kanker" Eddy snapped. He put his hands on Lee's shoulders and pulled her closer. He gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So you have to make do with that till next time" Eddy proclaimed before opening and closing the door in front of Lee.

Lee put her hand over the area that Eddy kissed. She was a bit surprised over the kiss but she quickly went back to her normal laid back mood and walked away.

"The runt knows how to make an exit, I give him that".

Inside the house Eddy leaned towards the exit door, breathing heavily. He sighed in relief to have made it home without any incidents. Still, the idea of a real date with Lee Kanker started to sound pretty good to him. Suddenly something came to mind. He hadn't checked his wallet after that Lee gave it to him. She was after all as financially greedy as he was and could very easily have taken his money no matter what feelings she had for him. He took out the wallet and started checking it. All dollars were still there so Eddy gave another sigh in relief. He then looked in the other pockets and noticed that his credit card was gone. In its place was a white note. He took it out and started reading it.

**Dear Eddy, my lovely honey-dove**

**You get your credit card back when you take me on a real date.**

**Thank you for the free breakfast.**

**Your beloved L.K**

Eddy smiled smugly. "Damn she is good".


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter like I said. I want to continue this as long as I have ideas for things for Eddy & Lee to do. So far I love writing for these two. **

Eddy tossed clothing set after clothing set out of his closet, looking for something to wear. He had been seeing forward to his date with Lee for over a week and not only to get back his credit card. He had invited Ed & Double D over to help him pick an outfit. He still hadn't told them yet who he was dating.

"How about this one?" Ed asked holding up a grey sleeveless sweater.

"I am going on a date Ed, not taking a school photo".

"Come on Eddy tell us who it is you're seeing". Double D pleaded, sitting on Eddy's bed.

"No need too, I only brought you guys over here to tell me what I look good in".

"Well, all you do is disregarding our selections so you can tell us what you look good in" Double D argued.

"How about this one or is it to disco" Eddy said holding up a sparkling red west.

Double D started to get annoyed. "Is it Nazz"?

"No it's not Nazz"? Eddy responded with his focus more on the closet than on his friend.

"Is it Sarah?"

"Don't make me puke Double D"!

"Is it Lee"?

Eddy went silent for a moment as a chill went up his spine. "It's none of your damn business" he finally snapped.

"Aaa here it is." Eddy put on his chosen outfit. A yellow button-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and his black street jacket (for good luck). Eddy stared at himself in the mirror.

"Hey there you handsome devil, missed me?" Eddy said with a grin.

"It's Lee right!" Ed shouted, making the other two too stare at him. Double D than looked questioning at Eddy.

Eddy felt like he was backed into a corner. "Fine, it's Lee. You're happy? How did you guess it Ed?" Eddy yelled.

"Cause Lee and Eddy make a good pair. They are both bossy, laud and smell deodorant" Ed explained bluntly.

Double D was surprised over his usual dimwitted friend's sudden insightful comment.

"Strange, Marie didn't tell me anything about her sister having a date" Double D said with a confused expression.

"Finally something you two DON'T talk about" Eddy said sarcastically.

"Sigh, so how do you plan to court her"? Double D asked.

"I am not going to charm her, I'm only doing this to get my credit card back" Eddy said aggravated.

Double D raised an eyebrow. Eddy was clearly lying. There must be at least a thousand ways for Eddy to get his old credit card back. He had known Eddy his entire life and he knew very well that Eddy often masked his true intensions with excuses, plus the amount of effort Eddy put into this didn't match up to his explanation.

"Why than do you put in so much effort into your outfit that you cover your entire floor with the content of your wardrobe"? Double D asked with a smug grin.

Eddy but an arm around Double D's shoulders. "Because when good old Eddy shots a dame down he does it with style".

Eddy went out thru the exit door with a sinister smile. Once he was so far from his house that Ed & Double D wouldn't see him his selfish grin changed into a look of anxiousness and he rubbed his shoulder, trying to calm himself down.

Ed & Double D was still in Eddy's room after he left. "I am worried for Eddy Ed. This can be his one chance at happiness and I fear he might ruin it with his hostile behavior trying to mask his insecurities" Double D exclaimed.

Ed just looked at Double D with no idea what his intellectual friend just said.

"I suggest we follow him and give him helpful advice when ever an opportunity occurs. Double D suggested.

"I bring the tartar sauce" Ed exclaimed.

At the camping site Lee was ready to leave the trailer for her date.

"Okay girls I'm going now to meet my future husband, don't wait up" Lee said as she headed for the door.

May was watching TV while Marie read a magazine but they looked up to see their sister.

"Lee you look great" May shouted, praising her sister's clothing.

"Yah, but shouldn't you have done something different with your hair? My lover boy tells me I look better when he can see my beautiful eyes" Marie said.

"Well, Eddy doesn't care for that cutie stuff. So wish me good luck and if you try to follow me I'll make you suffer" Lee said waving her fist at her sisters before going out of the trailer.

"You heard what she said May"? Marie asked with a wicked smirk.

"Yah, that we should stay away" May answer.

"Which in Kanker language means we should follow her and help her if things turn sour". Marie said before she and May giggled at their mischief.

It started to get dark outside and Eddy was standing on the sidewalk in the more industrialized part of town, outside the Chinese restaurant he chosen for his & Lee's date.

"Figure she'd be late" Eddy said and leaned his back towards a streetlight.

He suddenly spotted a female figure coming towards him. He saw it was Lee but once she came into the light his eyes widen and his heart beat faster. She was beautiful. She had a sleeveless red dress that ended in a short skirt and the three hair locks that used to be on top of the others was now hanging down along the sides. If this was a cartoon this would be the moment when Eddy howled at the moon and dashed his head with a hammer. He managed to gather himself before Lee came any closer.

"Hey honey pie, ready for our date"? Lee asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be". Eddy responded. They both walked into the restaurant and sat down at one of the tables next to a window.

"So can I get my card back now"?

"No, not until we eaten. I want to make sure you don't run away" Lee said with a playful smile.

"So what made you chose Chinese?" Lee asked.

"I was just thinking on how much I rather be on the other side of the planet right now".

Eddy's comment first seems to make Lee uneasy but then she smiled. "You know Eddy sometimes I wish you wouldn't be so aggressive but then I remember that if you wasn't you wouldn't be the guy I crushed on for all these years".

That comment made Eddy smile and blush so he covered his face with the menu but Lee knew what kind of impact she just made. Lee had meant what she said. Sometimes she wished that she & Eddy would have the same loving relationship as Marie & Double D but she also knew that wasn't really them. For them showing softness was not an alternative, maybe that was why she had such affection for the little guy.

The waitress came and asked what they wanted to order.

"This could just as well be written in Chinese, I have no idea what half of this is" Eddy exclaimed.

"I take the sushi plate and my guy takes the beef & soya casserole". Lee said.

Eddy raised a mistrusting eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry, you'll love it" Lee reassured him.

The waitress walked away and there was a small moment of silence as nether knew what to say.

Lee smiled and laid her head in her palms. "Okay this is what we are going to do. I will give you a compliment, than you will give me one and then we can insult each other for the rest of the evening. Sound's good?" Lee suggested.

Eddy rolled his eyes. It was a weird suggestion but he hadn't really anything against it, getting compliments from Lee felt as sweat as jawbreakers for him by this point.

"Okay, but you go first" Eddy said.

"Sigh, okay. I admire your creativity" Lee exclaimed.

"Oh, really"!

"Yah, you always have some plan, some project that you work with. Wish I had that kind of commitment".

"Hmm, my parents call me lazy" Eddy responded.

"I guess that's mostly school stuff right? I was referring to the things you like. You're always going into things full hearted. I like that".

"Well, thank you Lee" Eddy said, seeming genuinely happy over Lee's compliment.

"Okay, now it's your turn" Lee proclaimed.

Eddy sighed. He really wasn't any good at this. "Okay, you don't look bad tonight Lee".

"Was that suppose to be a compliment" Lee chuckled.

"Ok, you look good, really good actually" Eddy said with a nervous smile.

"Thank you Eddy. I did put in a lot of thought behind this outfit." Lee's gratefulness was evident.

"You still don't show your eyes thou" Eddy pointed out.

"You want to see them?" Lee asked innocently.

Eddy crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair trying to look nonchalant. "If you feel like it".

Lee swept her hand under her hair locks and revealed her deep blue eyes.

"Wow. You're eyes are gorges" Eddy said without even thinking about it.

"Yah well, do you know what my gorges eyes see?" Lee asked seductively.

"No" Eddy said (he anticipated another compliment).

"You're chumps Ed & Double D".

"What!" Eddy shouted and looked out the window and thru enough, sticking out from behind a container was the heads of Double D & Ed.

"Don't look to long Eddy! We don't want them to know we know that they are spying on us" Lee proclaimed.

"We don't"? Eddy questioned.

"No, not yet. Can you imagine how much fun we can have with them later if we let them get closer" Lee said before laughing maliciously.

"Oh, I get it" Eddy said before joining Lee in the evil laughing.

Ed & Double D was standing behind a dump container. Double D was spying on Eddy & Lee thru his binoculars.

"I fear this can go downhill fast Ed" Double D said filled with dread.

"They seem to have fun. Maybe Eddy won't screw it up" Ed suggested.

"Thrust the laws of probability Ed. I don't think they have noticed us yet".

At that moment somebody jumped Double D from the side and he hit the ground. He looked up and saw it was Marie, giving him an embracing hug.

"Marie!" Double happily shouted.

May walked up to Ed. "Hey big Ed."

"Hey May" Ed said waving his hand. "Double D, the Kankers are here" He proclaimed.

"Well noted Ed." Double D responded still wrapped in his girlfriend's arms. "But what are you doing here?"

"Were here to spy on our sister's date and I am guessing you two are doing the same" Marie responded.

"Well yes, I fear that our friend Eddy will blow his chance at happiness with Lee" Double D said trying to sound convincing.

Marie looked at Lee & Eddy sitting at the restaurant window. "They seem to be doing fine to me".

"I fear that won't last long. Eddy is an active volcano of emotions ready to explode. I prepare to give him helpful advice once we get the chance" Double D exclaimed.

Marie put her hand on her boyfriends shoulder. "Double D, let romance take its path" she advised trying to sound deep.

The waitress came with their food. Lee loved her sushi but Eddy's casserole left much to be desired but he ate it anyway after putting on some more soya sauce, he had always loved hot food. The two didn't talk much while eating.

Their food went down pretty quickly (mostly because neither had any table manners).

"Uh, I am stuffed" Lee sighed, stroking her belly.

"Same here" Eddy said leaned back in his chair.

Eddy raised his hand and shouted "Can we get the check please".

"We don't have mobile sloth, you got to come to counter to pay" The manager shouted in an over the top Chinese accent.

Eddy turned to Lee. "So can I get my credit card now" he said with false aggravation.

"You will, as soon as I have paid with it". Lee responded and went to the counter to pay for their dinner.

Eddy started to contemplate his situation. He was proud of himself. The date had gone pretty well so far and he felt closer to the country girl than ever before (that must be partly him, right?). Lee was pretty much the same girl as when he was thirteen but something was different now. When she complimented him before it always felt so tacky to him but the ones she had given him this night went to his head like a sugar rush. It was as if Lee's satellite finally was in orbit around his receiver and he could now decode everything she told him, he only wished he had given her as many compliments as she gave him. The only thing directly wrong about this date was that his so called friends had followed him. They were ether here to ruin things for him or they didn't think he could get thru a date without help, in either case he had to make them pay. He was their leader after all.

Lee was coming up to him, she stopped right beside him and he looked up at her cryptic face.

"Here is your damn credit card" Lee said and reached out her hand with the credit card tightly clinched between her fingers. Eddy got a confused look on his face as he looked at his card. The moment he grabbed the card Lee pulled in it as she sat down beside him, pulling Eddy right into her face and gave him a big warm kiss on his lips.

Eddy's mind started spinning. A mix of fear, joy, excitement and disbelief filled his bloodstream. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but too him it felt like hours.

"Wha-what was tha-that for"? Eddy shuttered.

"Only in case you decided to run off once you got the card" Lee told him with her face only inches away from his.

Eddy looked at his credit card, Lee wasn't holding it any longer. He then looked out the window.

He turned to Lee. "You know it's not that late yet. Do you want to go for a stroll? To the river perhaps?" Eddy asked nervously.

"Sure I would" Lee answered.

Eddy put on his jacket and the two walked out of the restaurant and Eddy asked "You didn't use up all the money on my credit card, right"?

**I decided to end this chapter here so it wouldn't get to long but don't worry, Lee & Eddy will finish their date in the next chapter. I am really trying to make the characters like bull and I really hope they don't come out as too harsh. Lee & Eddy are like the hedgehogs I run over every day to work (hard & sharp on the outside but soft and mushy on the inside). **

**Please leave a comment/review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter continues directly after chapter 2. **

Eddy & Lee strolled down the street side by side but they weren't holding hands, they did occasionally exchange sweet smiles thou.

Eddy had almost forgotten about their unwelcomed followers until he heard someone whispering his names from the nearby ally. It was unmistakably Double D.

"Excuse me babe, I think am hearing a wounded cat. I will just go and put it out of its misery" Eddy told Lee and stormed off into the ally.

In the ally he was greeted by Ed & Double D, they seemed happy as oppose from Eddy that could barely contain his anger.

"What do you two knuckle-heads want"?

"We are just her to lend assist Eddy" Double D replied. "Congratulations to your current progress with Lee but I think in order for you to keep up your um, winning streak you might need to be a bit gentler".

Eddy's anger quickly rose. How dared his friend tell him how to treat his date? He put a finger in Double D's tooth gap and dragged his head to his face and raised a fist at him.

"Oh I'll show you gentler".

Double D was saved by an inpatient Lee that shouted "Eddy, are you coming or not".

Eddy let go of Double D. "Ok, you two stay close in case I need you" Eddy said, trying to control his anger. He still needed to put his friends in their place. He could do that himself but with Lee he could make them wish they were never born (not that that would be necessary). Of course he also wanted to continue his date with Lee.

The couple continued down the street until they came to a crosswalk. There was a deep puddle of water at its base. Eddy got an idea and started laughing. Lee didn't know what he was thinking but she knew what his expression meant.

He runs back a bit. "Oh, Double D I need your help" he said dishonestly. He grabbed the egghead from behind a trashcan and pushed him towards Lee.

"Eddy I think this direct action might be counterproductive to our..." Double D stopped speaking when Eddy lifted him up and forcefully throw him in the puddle, he then lend his elbow to Lee.

"Ooo, a gentleman" Lee exclaimed and put her arm inside his elbow and walked right over Double D's face.

"Don't worry, he is water absorbent" Eddy joked.

Double D was petrified. He didn't know if he was more afraid of the dirty street water or all the bacteria that the underside of Lee's shoes must have gathered thru the years that was now stuck be on his face.

Eddy & Lee reached the river. They walked along side it, kicking rocks and having conversations.

"So, do you think your sisters are following us as well"? Eddy asked.

"Yah, they are about as unruly as your monkeys. We really should keep better company".

"What do you mean better? You are going out with #1 right now" Eddy replied smugly.

They came across a rowing boat tied to a pole. "Look a dory" Lee proclaimed and jumped into it and grabbed the rows.

"Do you know who owns it"? Eddy asked somewhat nervous.

"Yah, some chump" Lee responded.

Eddy giggled and jumped into the boat. "I love myself a bad girl".

"Like Bonnie & Clyde hey" Lee proclaimed as she started rowing the boat down the stream.

Ed, Double D, Marie & May saw the couple head off down the river. "This is great" Double D exclaimed and turned to the others. "Eddy is showing initiative by introducing Lee to romantic way of traveling, this will give us plenty of opportunities to interject. Does anyone fell like reenact a scene from 1989s The Little Mermaid?"

The other three exchanged confused looks.

In the boat Eddy leaned back with his arms behind his back while looking at Lee. She had stopped rowing and simple let the current drift them. Lee crossed her legs and leaned back while resting her head on the boats edge.

Eddy smirked as he studied her features. Her muscular thighs, her powerful shoulders, her fiery stylish hair, her perky breasts that rested upon her chest and of course that wonderful cryptic smile of hers. Sexy but dangerous he thought. His already massive ego expanded when he thought he was the only man that could tame her.

Double D stood at the river edge with a jar of fireflies (don't ask where he got it).

"How are you sure the bugs wont just fly away"? Marie asked him.

"Simple Marie, the common firefly, or Lampyridae are attracted to light and Eddy's leather jacket reflects the moonlight so I'm counting on that some of them will gather around the boat" Double D replied.

He tried to open the jar but was too weak. His girlfriend took it from him and opened it with one quick hand movement she opened it and the fireflies all flied out. Some of them started flying around the small boat. The buzzing illuminating beetles annoyed Eddy.

"Stupid bugs!" Eddy exclaimed and swat at them.

Ed & Double D climbed up a tree and sat down on a branch that was right over the water. Double D started playing a small ukulele. Ed took a breath and started singing.

"_There you see her, sitting there across the way"_

"_She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her"_

"_And you don't know why"_

"_But you're dying to try"_

"_You wanna kiss the girl."_

Eddy could see the two from his position. He put a finger in his ear to get out the pain the horrible music caused.

"Do you like Disney music"? He asked Lee in a monotone voice.

"Not even when I was a kid honey" Lee replied.

"Thought so" Eddy proclaimed and took out a slingshot from behind his back (don't question cartoon logic) and shot a flat shard of flint. It hit Ed right in the face that fell backwards into the water. Double D stopped playing and watched Ed falling in dread.

The couple floated a few yards more before Eddy noticed a pier.

"There, we can go of, at that pier over there" Eddy proclaimed and pointed at it.

Lee looked over at where Eddy was pointing. "It's on the wrong side of the river chump".

"No, there is a bridge a bit down the trail. We can take a stroll there. I need to stretch my legs".

Lee shrugged and started rowing towards the pier.

"So, do you bring all your dates here"? Lee asked with a grin.

In Eddy's mind several ideas for a respond played in front of him. If he was Double D he would compare his and Lee's banter like a game of chess. If he said "_You bet it_" he knew that Lee would have a hundred replies ready for him. If he told the truth and said that she was the first it would be to corny. If he waited too long or didn't answer at all she would win (win what he wasn't really sure). His entire thought process took only a few seconds and he decided to go with a generic answer.

"Double D told me about this place".

Lee just shrugged at the answer and the two started walking down the trail that went along the river.

Eddy tried to figure out something to say but couldn't. He looked at Lee's nail-polished hand and wondered if he should hold it but he decided not to, he didn't feel that secure… yet.

Lee broke the silence. "So tell me, what you want to do when you are, um…fully grown".

Eddy ignored her obvious attempt at teasing. "I have had a lot of ideas. Wall Street executive, mafia don, fashion model but I think I will take my old man up on his offer and take over the family business."

Lee knew about Eddy's father business. He was a rent car salesman. "It isn't exactly like you too aim so low" she pointed out.

Eddy smiled cheaply "Well, I thought about it and I decided it was time for me to come down to earth. So much of my plans up until that point had been pretty far-fetched so I decided to be a bit more serious about my future."

"And what about your plans now handsome"? Lee asked flirtatiously. Eddy understood that she was talking about their future and shot her a smile.

The couple came across a bench at the edge of the trail. "Can we rest? I am beat" Eddy suggested.

"Sure" Lee answered.

The two sat down. Lee yawn and stretched her arms, letting one of them fall across Eddy's shoulders. Eddy looked at Lee's hand on one side of him and then at her smirking face on his other.

"You, sly devil" Eddy said with a smirk.

The two sat there for a while. Eddy couldn't remember a time he felt so peaceful.

"Hey, let's play a game" Lee proclaimed.

"Ok, but we are in public so…" Eddy joked.

Lee chuckled. "No, nothing like that, its called match-maker. You say the name of a person we know and I say the person that they should be paired with".

Eddy thought it sounded like fun. "Ok, Ed".

"May" Lee replied.

"Too easy" Eddy said. "Okay, your turn".

"Hmm, Jimmy".

"Rolf" Eddy answered.

Lee chuckled. "Farm boy, why?"

"I don't know, the urban rangers have to be doing something to do in the woods" Eddy replied jokingly.

Lee laughed. "Okay, I give you that point but just because it was funny. So…Kevin".

Eddy scratched his head. "Who should monkey Kevin be with? Sarah, then they can die on the same honeymoon".

"Good answer, your turn" Lee said.

"Hmm, Nazz" Eddy replied.

"Didn't you try to ask her out"? Lee asked.

Eddy didn't quite know if Lee asked that to spite him or if she was jealous. He decided to ignore it and focus on the game.

"Sigh, so me. Is that that your answer?"

Lee put up her palms. "No, no. Hum, Johnny the freaky kid" She said defensively.

Eddy couldn't help but to enjoy how defensive she was of him but he managed to hide it well.

"So, why should Nazz get with melon head?"

Lee put her hands on her knees and bit her lip. "I don't know" she replied shyly. It was the first time Eddy noticed humility in her. He thought it was kind of cute.

"Um, I think they both like extreme sport" Lee finally answered.

Meanwhile Double D, Marie, Ed & May had cached up to the couple. They saw Lee & Eddy on the bench from behind.

"Okay, we still have a chance to fix this before it blows up in Eddy's face" Double D exclaimed.

"Are you sure it ever will? Looks like any other boring date to me."Marie said disinterested.

Double D pulled out a magnolia from behind his back (cartoon logic).

"A nice flower should solidify their romantic person chemistry".

"It always worked for you" Marie flirted.

"Alright then, you make a distraction for Lee Marie while I hand the flower too Eddy" Double D said and the two ran off in opposite directions leaving Ed & May alone.

"So, what are we going to do"? Ed questioned.

"Make out" May suggested while staring dreamily at Ed.

"Make out what"? Ed asked puzzled.

Lee grinned, she was ready to close her trap. They had said all other's name and she was going to say his name and make him say that he wanted her. She was just about to open her mouth when she heard her high pitched sister.

"Hey Lee, is something ever going to happen on this so called date. I have been watching you all night"! Marie shouted from a fair distance.

"Wait here sweetie, my sister needs some family counseling" Lee said to Eddy and stormed off after her sister while clenched her fists.

Double D suddenly appeared behind Eddy. "Hey Eddy".

Eddy sighed, the brainiac had still not figured out Eddy only wanted him on this date to humiliate him. How can someone be that smart and gullible at the same time he thought to himself?

"What do you want sock-head?" Eddy asked, trying to hide his frustration.

"I got you a magnolia for your date with Lee" Double D proclaimed and handed Eddy the flower.

Eddy looked at the pink & yellow flower's pedals and raised an eyebrow. "This is a flower" he sighed.

"And a common feature for these kinds of romantic interactions. Once you give Lee this it will surely…" Double D's sentence was cut short by Lee's return. He didn't have time too run of and instead just ducked, hoping Lee wouldn't see him behind the bench. Eddy got nervous and hides the flower behind his back.

"She run off before I could hit her" Lee exclaimed. "Hey what do you have behind your back there"?

"Um, it's a, it's a gift for you" Eddy said and reached out the magnolia.

Lee tock it and sniffed at it. Her face started twitching and she breathed heavily with her nostrils. Not wanting to sneeze on her date she turned and sneezed behind the backrest. The sneeze made a sonic boom and she ejected enough snot to fill a balloon.

Eddy scratched his neck. "Wow Lee, I didn't know you were allergic to flowers".

"Only some flowers, the ones with pollen" Lee sarcastically replied.

"Plastic got it. I'll remember that for next time" Eddy exclaimed.

Lee got back her typical smirk. "Next time, you mean there will be a next time"?

Eddy let her take his arm and they started walking. "Don't milk it gingerbread".

They left a shacking snot covered Double D behind, once again quivering by germ phobia.

Eddy & Lee finally reached the fore mentioned bridge. It was a wooden rope bridge.

The two walked out to the middle of the bridge. They stopped to spit and watch the stream below them.

"Hey look, it's that creppy kid" Lee proclaimed and pointed towards the other side of the river. Eddy looked up and saw Johnny & Plank. Johnny was jumping on rocks and took pictures with his brand new camera.

Lee turned to Eddy. "Aren't you buddy with him"?

"I guess" Eddy sighed.

"Hey, tell him to take a picture of us, I want a photo of this".

"Why?" Eddy asked.

Lee sighed before shouting down at her crush. "Because I said so"!

Stricken with fear & confusion Eddy complied and walked over to Johnny.

"Hey, Eddy"! Johnny exclaimed happily and waved his hand at him.

Eddy really had no enthusiasm talking to the bigheaded kid. He was kind of annoying and he wanted to spend more time with Lee.

"Hey melon-head. Listen I give you a corter if you take a picture of me and my girl & than shut up about it" Eddy exclaimed.

"Sure will Eddy, do you want me to take it while you are making out"? Johnny said happily while taking his corter.

"Um, I don't know, take it when you think is the best" Eddy responded indifferent. He started thinking if this was such a good idea. Sure a corter won't matter considering how much money he already spent on the dinner but it was money none the less. He was pretty sure Johnny would keep it secret since he was a self proclaimed hermit but it was still an uneasy assumption.

Eddy returned to Lee that immediately wrapped her arms around him. Eddy didn't seem mind thought. He almost immediately forgot about the corter.

Ed & Double D arrived at the bridge. "This can be our last chance Ed but I am feeling confident. Psychological studies have shown that a slight increase in adrenaline increases a person's chance of infatuation." Double D smugly pointed out.

Ed did of course not understand a word. "Milk and cookies"?

"The rope Ed, just shake the rope". Ed obeyed his smarter friend and grabbed the bridge's ropes. "Just a light shake Ed" Double D said.

Of course Ed's ""light shake"" ripped off the ropes. Eddy & Lee screamed as they fell towards the water but Lee managed to hang on to one of the planks while grabbing Eddy's hand. In his eye corner Eddy could see Ed & Double D panicking. _Incompetent numb-skulls_ he thought to himself.

Johnny changed his camera to filming setting. "Wow Plank this is worthy of "Homicidal accents weekly"!

"Thigh the knots Ed, thigh the knots" Double D shouted panicky. Despite being almost as fearful as his friend Ed managed to thigh the knots back to the pillars. The bridge stabilized and Lee pulled Eddy back up.

"Thank you" Eddy sighed in relief before he noticed he was still holding Lee's hand. He pulled pack his hand and laughed awkwardly. Lee gave him an encouraging smile and took his hand again.

"Come Eddy, let's get of this death trap" Lee proclaimed.

"Sure babe" Eddy replied confidently.

When they reached the end of the bridge Eddy grabbed a thread of the rope and dragged it along, the rope started to unravel.

"Good work Ed" Double D said & patted his friend on the shoulder. "Come on, we need to catch up to Eddy" he exclaimed and the two started running over the bridge.

Double D stopped when he noticed a thread that extracted above the rest. "This is odd, this thread is not in line with…oh no".

The bridge tipped over (cartoon logic! Yay) and the two fell screaming into the river below and was carried away by the stream.

Johnny continued to film. "This can be on the 7 o clock news buddy" Johnny told Plank.

Marie & May finally arrived at the scene. Marie looked bored & had his arms in cross. They saw the two boys being swept away by the river.

"Should we help them"? May asked her sister half concerned.

Marie looked at the two in completely indifference. "Do you know what's on TV tonight"?

"No" May replied.

"Well, maybe we should check that out" Marie exclaimed and walked away with her blond sister following.

Meanwhile Eddy & Lee continued home and Eddy finally had enough courage to ask the question he wanted to ask ever since they left the restaurant.

"Lee…" Eddy said with poorly hidden nervousness. "About that next time? I would love to go on another date...with you". He finished with a gulp.

Lee chuckled a bit. "Yah, I would like that too sugar".

"So, how about in a month" Eddy suggested.

"How about next week" Lee counter argued.

Eddy felt his courage (and ego) grow. "Can't stay away from me that long huh?"

"So are we girlfriend/boyfriend now or are we just dating-buddies?" Eddy asked.

"Well, there's nothing called dating-buddies so we must be" Lee responded. She looked more satisfied than ever.

Eddy smiled at the answer. It sounded good.

They reached the crossroad that lead to the trailer park.

"Well, here is where we separate so how about that kiss" Lee said.

Eddy leaned up and pressed his lips towards her face. Unexpected to him Lee wrapped one arm around his back and the other around his hips and lifted him up in her bosom, the two pressed their lips against each other and their tongue's entered their lover's palate.

They ended their kiss with a laud suck-sound and Lee let Eddy slip down to the ground.

Lee walked away and waved her hand at her new boyfriend. "I see you soon".

"Not if I see you first"! Eddy shouted back at her.

Eddy came back to his house. He looked up at the night sky, thinking on how late it was. He was still not tiered. He had slept half the day (wasn't that just like him), the other half he had been spend picking out clothes (I recite my previous statement) and even if his brain had been working non-stop during the date he had never felt stressed. What to do for the remainder of the night?

When he was about to open the slide door to his room he noticed stains of water on the step stones, it led into the house. He opened the slid door and saw Ed & Double D trying to dry their sulked clothes. They retrieved to Eddy's house since it was the closest and fighting against the current had made them too exhausted to go to their own.

Eddy decided to play it all nonchalant. "Have you guys taken a swim"? Eddy said with a smirk.

He sat down while Double D shot him a displeased glare. Ed just happily greeted him by waving his hand.

"Wait a minute, how did you guys get here before me"? Eddy asked suspicious.

"Well you got me" Double D responded and took out a map from under his hat. "By all accounts it doesn't make sense". Double D rolled up the map again and shoved it underneath his hat.

Eddy let himself slide down to the floor so that he could use his bed as backrest. He was kind of bored now that Lee was gone.

"So how did your date go"? Double D asked.

"Good, Lee & I are together now but I think you would know that already" Eddy responded with dominance. He was still a bit shy about this new Lee-thing but if he could put focus on Double D's guilt he could still feel like the big dog.

"Yah, sorry about that" Double D apologized. Ed didn't seem to notice what was being discussed, he was off in his own little world for the moment.

"Let's make a deal Eddy. From now on we will not indulge in each other love life, sounds good?" Double D suggested with careful optimism.

"Does that mean I don't need to bring you a pack of tissues once Marie dumps you" Eddy commented sarcastically.

Double D shot him another annoyed glare. Eddy sat back up and gave Double D a friendly punch in the shoulder. "Thanks for caring anyway sock-head".

Double D rubbed his shoulder but smiled at his short friend's reluctant compliment.

Eddy hold up the TV-remote. "So, how about we watch some TV"?

"TV"! Ed screamed and jumped over to the best place, which was on the floor between the bed & the TV.

Eddy put on the TV. It was Fish tank, the same movie the Eds had seen the first time they meet the Kankers.

"Hey isn't this that crappy movie Fish Tank 2, you know the same we saw in the Kanker's trailer?" Eddy asked out loud.

"No, this is the sequel, Fish Tank 7. It's basically the same" Double D responded bored.

"Well, it's nice that some things never change…I guess" Eddy replied dryly.

"Yup, TV still bad" Ed exclaimed laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

It was night time in Cul-De-Sac & Eddy was walking down the street. He was wearing his normal shirt and his bathing trunks. Lee had told him to put them on and meet her on the way to her, she had not told him why, cryptic as always Eddy thought.

They had been going out for months now. They could now officially be called a couple. They usually just meet up and did what ever come to mind, there wasn't really that much romantic things to do in Cul-de-Sac anyway. They kept their relationship secret from everyone except for their siblings & friends. Not that Eddy was embarrassed to be with Lee but he was taking a lot of heat from Kevin & Sarah in school and he didn't want give them more fire. Hate dies slowly as it turns out. Eddy & Lee would not hold hands very often and they would not make out in public. Double D had described their relationship as "Cold Love" since they did not do much but that was sort of what Eddy liked about it, it didn't take much to keep it going.

Eddy finally meet up with his girlfriend halfway to the camping ground. She was wearing a jacket to cover up her bathing suit.

"Hey babe" Eddy greeted her and kissed her on the lips. "So where are we going, the lake?"

"Nope, were going to old Queerburger's house. He is on vacation and his pool is unguarded" Lee explained like a sinister super villain.

Queerburger was one of the riches & oldest people in town, he also had a pool in his backyard that he never used. _That_ _rich bastard_ Eddy thought as he heard Lee's proclamation.

The two walked in steady pace until they came to the old guy's house. Lee easily jumped over the white fence that surrounded the house yard.

Eddy stood still a few seconds and smiled after her. "Damn, she is cool" he said, sounding troll bound before he as well jumped over the fence.

Once on the other side Lee started waving up the pool-cover. She then walked back to Eddy, intentionally standing in front of him. She slowly took of her jacket, revealing her new deep-blue swimsuit. Eddy just stared and bites his lip when he saw her tightly dressed body.

"Like what you see?" Lee asked seductively.

"Always does babe" Eddy responded. Giving Lee compliments had become a lot easier for him ever since they were going steady; he actually started to like it.

Lee took a swan dive into the water. When it came to swimming she had natural talent, she was best in their school at it, along with a lot of other sports.

Eddy checked her out for a couple of seconds as she swam under the surface before he made a cannonball into the water. When he came back up to the surface he spat out some water and looked around, he could not see Lee anywhere. He was suddenly pulled down under the water by something pulling his foot. When the grip around his foot loosened he saw that it was Lee that now cheerfully swam away.

Eddy swam up to the surface and took a deep breath. He looked annoyed at Lee that was a few feet away. "Hey, are you trying to drown me or something" he shouted and splashed a wave her way.

Lee simple laughed and splashed forcefully back at him, she than swam up to him and lightly (to her at least) pushed his head down under the water. Eddy waved his arms around until he finally managed to grab Lee by the arm and pulled her under the water while making himself free from her grip, he laughed mischievously. They weren't really fighting, it was just for fun.

They fought and swam in the pool until they got tiered. They went up but they didn't have any towels so they had to air dry (so to speak). There was a bench positioned near the edge of the water. They both sat down with their backs pressed against each other for support.

"This was a great idea Lee" Eddy said exhausted.

"I know, so much better than that stinking lake". Lee exclaimed.

Lee picked her hear. "So, I heard that Double D is going to college".

Eddy hang solemnly down his head. His eyes were glaring. "Yah, he moves out in a couple of months". He said saddened.

"I know, Marie told me. She has been crying about it, thinking he will dump her once he moves" Lee stated concerned.

"Tell her not to worry about it. He won't dump her, not for that reason anyway. I remember once before we had cell phones and we all got grounded, Double D created a network of strings and plastic cups so we could talk. Trust me distances is no problem for sock-head." Eddy replied, trying to sound unmoved.

"So how do you feel about it"? Lee asked.

Eddy sighed. "Sad, angry, confused take your pick." Eddy sighed again. "I actually screamed at him when he told me, accusing him for abandoning me. I guess I have to apologize to him later. The weird thing is that I know he will come back every semester but I still feel like crap."

"Have you ever felt like this before"? Lee asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yah, when I my brother left" Eddy answered.

"Sigh, I know that he was a jerk but I was just a stupid kid at the time so I thought he was the greatest person on the planet." Eddy continued."He told me he would run away a few times but I always assumed he just talked big, so you can imagine how I felt when I woke up one day and he was just gone." Eddy explained.

Lee leaned her head back. She was thinking on how she would react if one of her sisters just left without a say. She imagined she would first throw a hissy fit before turning Cul-De-Sac upside down to find her and once she realized she wouldn't find her she would probably find some place to mope for a couple of hours.

"I'm sorry you had to go thru that" Lee said.

"Don't be. He was an ass-hole and Double D will come back so I guess there's nothing to worry about, but still, it feels weird" Eddy replied.

"It's like the end of an era" Lee exclaimed.

"Yah, I guess it is" Eddy responded, sounding a bit more cheery now.

"So, how about you, don't you want move out of this place?" Lee asked. "I mean, I know you're planning to drop out of high school so college might be out of the picture but maybe you would want to move to the big city someday"?

Eddy looked down, thinking hard on a response. Of course he wanted to move out of Cul-De-Sac, this place was boring and the city seemed so much more lucrative. There was always something to do there. Still, Eddy couldn't leave (not as things were right now), he had too many ties to this place. His friends, his girlfriend, his father's business, he couldn't just leave.

"Let's talk about something else" Eddy finally replied.

Hearing the sadness in his voice made Lee not pressure the issue any further. "Like what"? She asked.

"Like…what to do on our next date."

"Well, it's been a while since I been to the movies" Lee suggested.

"And I guess next time is my time to pay right" Eddy sighed.

Lee snickered. "Yah, have you seen the latest Planet of the apes yet?"

"Yah, Ed have taken me to see it two times already. I think lumpy have spend his entire allowance on it". Eddy replied.

"Godzilla then" Lee suggested.

"Nope, Ed brought me & Double D too se that one too, so with that Guardians of the Universe crap or whatever it was called. I swear, it's like lumpy is living in the theater now" Eddy said somewhat annoyed.

"Hum, Double D is getting into college and Ed has all these weird movies to see. This has been their year hasn't it" Lee chuckled.

Eddy turned around. "Hey" he exclaimed before he wrapped an arm around her back and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "…my year has been pretty great too you know" Eddy finished with a smile.

Lee smirked. "So, what do you suggest we do next time baby".

Eddy looked to the side with a cheapish smile. "Well how about this for a movie night: you, me, my place and a really bad horror movie." Eddy looked up hopefully at Lee.

Lee chuckled lightly. "I can't imagine anything better Eddy".

The two stayed on the bench until they got goose bumps then they took their jacket and shirt before heading home. This time Eddy decided to follow Lee all the way home.

"Eddy is your dad still teaching you how to drive"? Lee asked.

"Um, sure. Doesn't go very well thought" Eddy answered a bit surprised.

"Okay. Do you wanna make a pact"? Lee asked in a serious tone.

"As long as it's not a blood pact Kanker" Eddy responded sarcastically.

"I want you to swear that once you know how to drive, that you and I will run away".

Eddy got shocked and stared at the red head.

"Not like what your brother did, just for a little while just so we can get away from this place for a bit" Lee explained.

Eddy's chock worn of immediately once Lee had explained it for him but he was still a bit unsure about it. Living all alone with somebody even for a short time was something serious yet…he wanted to do it, he wanted to be with Lee and rather somewhere where they didn't have worry about friends & foes.

Eddy smiled when he made his decision. "As you wish Lee, I promise that a year from now I will run away with you…but just for a couple of weeks alright".

Lee spit in her hand and reached it out to Eddy. "So it's a deal than".

Eddy looked disgusted at Lee's hand before reluctantly shacking her saliva filled palm.

**And now it's time for Double D' poetry hour!**

**Starring Edd the beatnik. **

_-The Kankers was once the Eds rival gang_

_-Now Marie & I are like Jing & Jang_

_-May & Ed, two piece in a pod_

_-Lee & Eddy, Birds of a feather _

_-The Eds & the Kankers, forever together. _

Crowd goes "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! You suck!"

"Thank you, I am here all week."

**Author's Notes:**

**I know that I have been slow on updating this story and I am sorry but I am working on something else, something BIG. As some of you have pointed out the title & the summary is confusing and I can see your point. As pretentious as sounds I really never had a plan for this and story just took a life on its own. I will try to change the summary till next time but the title stays, don't worry, Eddy will lose his virginity soon enough (add evil laughter here). A big "thank you" to everyone that has supported my work. **


End file.
